Un pequeño gran Slytherin
by EnjoyTheBlood
Summary: Pequeña escena entre: Draco, Narcissa y Severus Snape. Un encuentro del pasado, de cuando Draco tenía tan solo 6 años. Drabble.


La imponente forma de ser de Severus Snape no había logrado hacer que Draco se amedrentase. Con su corta edad, una edad de unos a penas seis años, parloteaba como un niño de doce.

Severus había acudido a la Mansión Malfoy sin un objetivo fijo, o al menos, Draco pensaba que simplemente había acudido de visita…

Severus estaba sentado alrededor de la mesa, frente a Narcissa Malfoy. Ambos tomaban té; Narcissa con una elegancia infinita, con sus blancos y dedos largos casi acariciando la taza, y Snape con un gesto de aburrimiento soporífero debido a que Draco, apoyado en la mesa, de pie (teniéndose que poner de puntillas un poco para llegar correctamente) contaba sus numerosas batallitas. Al más puro estilo del rubio.

Narcissa está tranquila, acostumbrada a aquello. Y sin duda, disfrutaba escuchándole hablar ya como su "gran caballerete".

– **Pues yo, cuando sea mayor, voy a tener una casa el triple de grande que la Mansión Malfoy… Y madre dice que voy a ser muy guapo y apuesto, y que muchas chicas van a querer casarse conmigo…**

Snape mira a Draco sin mudar expresión. Siquiera es capaz de suavizar su rostro ante un niño tan pequeño e inocente. No dice nada, pero su rostro realmente pide a gritos que desea que el niño se calle.

– **¿Sabes, Draco?** – tuvo que intervenir Narcissa en aquel monólogo del rubio de ojos azules. – **Cuando vayas a Hogwarts Severus te dará clases allí.**

La sonrisa del pequeño se intensifica, mirando a su madre. _"Aunque parece un poco aburrido… Quizás me beneficie que sean amigos, o simplemente, que se lleven bien…"_ Menuda mente para un niño de seis años…

–**¿Y qué clase, madre?**

Finalmente el hombre de nariz ganchuda y rostro inexpresivo se mueve, dejando la taza sobre el pequeño plato donde había sido servido. No adorna su contestación, es seco, y su rostro continúa tranquilo, como siempre.

–**Pociones.**

– **A tu padre se le daban de maravilla las pociones.** – La elegante y rubia mujer se dirige a su hijo, apremiándole para que se interese por la asignatura en un futuro. – **Y Severus te encantará como profesor.** – Asegura la señora Malfoy, con una sonrisa maternal dirigida a su adorado hijo.

No añade mucho más, debido a que ella no era una experta en la asignatura, y no ve necesario que sea algo que tenga que recalcar a su hijo de seis años.

Draco frunce el ceño y mira a aquel hombre. _"Pues yo me lo imaginaba más… En Astronomía. Camuflado en la oscuridad de la noche… Seguro que hubiese asustado a más de uno."_ Poco después, el niño alza la cabeza, con altivez, y se dirige a su futuro profesor, muy convencido.

– **Seré el primero de la clase.**

Al fin. Snape curva una media sonrisa, la primera en toda la tarde.

El profesor no deja que se le escape lo que el niño piensa de él, y eso hace que le divierta, aunque no lo muestre abiertamente.

– **Estoy seguro de ello…** – Una fugaz y cómplice mirada a la mujer, que le responde con una sonrisa divertida, que solo el hombre es capaz de percibir.

Narcissa vuelve a mirar a Draco, pero esta vez, con una seriedad fingida.

– **Cuéntale al profesor Snape en qué casa quieres estar, Draco.**

– **¡Slytherin, por supuesto!** – Siquiera le da tiempo a pensárselo antes de responder. Sale como algo automático, involuntario. – **Es la mejor casa de todo Hogwarts. Donde madre estuvo, y padre… y la mayoría de los integrantes de la familia Black.** – El rubio alza un poco la cabeza, dando así paso a un gesto interesante y presumido. – Además, en Slytherin no hay ningún sangre sucia. – **Responde, sin pelos en la lengua.**

La mueca de Snape para desapercibida entre madre e hijo.

– **Es muy probable que el sombrero te envíe a esa casa, si es lo que deseas realmente…** – Las manos del hombre rodean la taza, pero se mantiene tranquilo, sin beber. Severus está algo tenso, pero sabe disimularlo perfectamente. – **Sin duda, la casa ganará un gran… alumno.**

– **Te va a encantar Hogwarts, pequeño.** – Narcissa en cambio, sí bebe, con tranquilidad, a sorbitos pequeños. Sonríe a su hijo, maternal.

Los Malfoys ya le habían hablado anteriormente de Hogwarts, aunque al principio Lucius quisiese enviar al niño a Durmstrang.

– **¡Y la carta!** – El rubio se estira un poco, tumbándose sobre la mesa para así poder observar mejor el rostro de aquel curioso hombre. Hay veces que no puede parar quieto, es muy activo.

_"__Es incapaz de estar quieto"_ piensa Snape en su mente, pero nada en alto. Tan solo desea que el niño deje de prestarle atención durante un rato a algo o alguien que no sea él.

Narcissa extiende su brazo, y con mucha suavidad acaricia la cabeza rubia de su hijo.

– **Draco… **– Dice con extrema suavidad – **¿Porqué no vas a tu habitación? Mamá tiene que hablar con Severus…**

El niño pestañea repetidas veces, aunque sin dejar de mirar al hombre. Se separa un poco de la mesa, y mira a su madre, con carita de pena. No funciona, y es algo que sabía desde un principio… Finalmente accede, y con un alargado _"De acuerdo"_ sale corriendo. Al darse cuenta de esto, se para de inmediato. Carraspea, y, elegante, sube las escaleras hasta su habitación.


End file.
